


For Abhishek

by softbottomhaz



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, ThisIsJustSomethingIMadeForMyInternetBoyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 03:53:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6640333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softbottomhaz/pseuds/softbottomhaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I love you babe and I hoped you enjoy this. Happy 18th birthday love! <3</p>
    </blockquote>





	For Abhishek

**Author's Note:**

> I love you babe and I hoped you enjoy this. Happy 18th birthday love! <3

It was a Friday night and I was at home in my room. I was just laying there scrolling on my phone. My family was gone and the whole house was empty, so naturally I decided to watch porn. As I opened my incognito browser and went to my favorite x rated website, I kicked my pants off and pulled my shirt up to expose my boobs.  
I slipped a hand down into my panties and held my phone in the other, still in search of a good video. Slowly, I began to rub back and forth against my clit. Finally I found an interesting video titled "Blonde Slut Gets Fucked and Cummed On By Two Big Cocks."  
As the intro started, I moved my fingers faster, spreading my legs more.  
I threw my head back into my pillows and bit my lip as I watched the girl on screen suck two dicks at once. After a few moments I moved my hand even lower and slipped two fingers into my very wet pussy. I thrust them in and out at a casual pase keeping my eyes on the screen. When one guy started eating her pussy I angled my fingers upward and glazed over that perfect spot deep inside me.  
Gasping, I pressed my fingers there again harder, not getting to it again. After God knows how long of laying there trying to find that spot again, I heard a knock at my door. My hand immediately stopped moving as well as my breath. I didn't even hear my mom come in and I wasn't being quiet either.  
"Babe," I heard "open the door."  
Is it... there's no way it could be...  
Slowly I stood from my bed and pulled my panties up, making my way to the door.  
I put my hand on the door knob and opened it. There stood Abhishek. I couldn't believe it. I just stood there with my mouth wide open.  
He smiled and said, "Hey baby." in his cute little accent. I was in utter shock.  
"How? ...what the fuck how are you even here, Abhishek?" I rambled.  
"Doesn't matter, I'm here now," he said and then walked foward to kiss me. My arms automatically wrapped around his body and pulled him closer. He backed me up toward my bed and kicked the door shut with his foot, never breaking from my lips.  
He laid me on my back and crawled on top of me, with me opening my legs for him. I gasp when he squeezed my boob through my shirt and he used that to put his tounge in my mouth.  
I quickly began to kiss him back just as hard, our tounges rubbing together. It felt so amazing and my stomach was doing flips.  
After I don't know how long, he pulled away and we both gasp for air. He was so hard, I could feel his big cock on my leg through his pants. I moved one hand from his hair down and grabbed his dick through his pants.  
Fuck, he was so big in my hand. He bit his lip and rubbed himself against me for a moment before putting a hand into my panties and rubbing my clit slowly. I threw my head back and moaned loudly as he started kissing my neck.  
Without looking, I tried to unbutton his pants and finally got his warm, thick dick out. He moved his head back and looked at me while I stared at it. It looked so yummy, way better than pictures.  
My mouth was watering and I couldn't take it anymore. I sat up and flipped us so I was sitting on top of him. I pulled his shirt off and rubbed my hands across his chest.  
"Take them off." I whispered in his ear before biting the lobe. He chuckled and kicked his pants offalong with his boxers. Now that he was fully naked, I pulled my shirt over my head leaving me in nothing but panties. I then kissed his neck, then his chest, then his stomach, and when I reached his dick I took a small lick at the head, tasting the little bit of cum there.  
I looked up at him through my eyelashes and he was just watching me. Without looking away from his eyes, I put him in my mouth and kept going down until I had almost all of it and gagged. Abhishek groaned at that. I pulled back a tiny bit but went back down for more. I held in my hand the bit that I couldn't fit down my throat. Slowly I started to bob my head up and down at a moderate pace, hollowing my cheeks and rubbing my tounge up against his cock. Abhishek put his hand lightly on my head, slowly guiding me.  
I pulled off after a second and said to him, voice wrecked by his dick, "Grab my hair hard and move my head how you like baby."  
"Fuck" he moaned before grabbing my hair like I asked and shoving me back on his dick. As he began to move my head fast, I moaned around his dick, making him groan.  
I looked up at him again and his eyes were on my, biting his lip. He looked so hot right then I just moaned again.  
After a few more seconds of him fucking my mouth he groaned out, "Fuck, I'm about to cum Sarah." I just moved my head up and down faster until his cock twitched and he yelled "Ah, fuck!"  
I felt his warm cum flood into my mouth and boy was he right, it was a lot. But I swallowed it. Every drop. And fuck, he tasted so good. Once he was done I pulled off his dick with a loud pop and climbed up so I was sitting on him.  
He was so sexy right then, his chest sweaty and his hair a mess, fuck was he hot. He was still breathing a little heavy and smiled at me.  
"You taste so much better than I imagined babe." I said licking my lips for emphasis.  
"And you suck dick way better than I imagined." He laughed, running a hand through his hair. I laid down and rubbed my bare breast on his chest. He took one of my boobs in each hand and squeezed.  
"Mmm..." I moaned.  
"I'm going to fuck you now, Sarah." he said. I just shook my head yes. He sat up and told me to lay down, which I did.  
He trailed his hands from my boobs to my panties, leaving goose bumps on my skin. Slowly he pulled my panties down my legs and I opened them wide with out hesitation.  
Once they were completely off, he looked into my eyes before sliding two fingers into my soaking, slippery pussy. I moaned loud.  
He began to pump them in and out of me and I just opened my mouth, no sound coming out. After a second he added a third finger. It felt so good and I let out a loud "Ah, fuck me."  
He took this as signal to thrust his fingers into me faster and harder quickly. This made me yell and throw my head back into the pillow.  
"Oh shit babe, feels so good." I breathed out.  
After a moment I grabbed his arm, stopping his finger fucking, and he looked at me slightly confused.  
"Cock baby, fuck me please." I begged him. Without hesitation he grabbed his dick and lined it up against my pussy. He rubbed his head against my clit, teasing me.  
"Babeeee..." I whinned and he threw his dick into my tight pussy so quick that I yelled. I wrapped my legs tight around him, holding him deep inside me. It hurt a little bit cause he was so big, but I loved how full I felt. After a few seconds he started to move his hips just slightly, letting my get used to the stretch. I gasp and grabbed his hair, moving a little with his thrusts.  
"Go faster babe, you're so big." I told him. He kissed my neck, pulled out and then slammed back into me. I yelled "Oh, fuck babe uhhh!" and he moaned loud, continuing to fuck into me hard.  
"You're so tight, god..." he groaned and my eyes rolled back.  
The only sounds in the room were our breathy moans and the wet slapping sound of him fucking my wet pussy.  
It was feeling amazing and I began to feel that warm sensation deep inside me telling me I was close to reaching my orgasm. It was too soon, I wanted this to last. I gabbed the back of Abhishek's neck and whispered, "Let me ride you baby."  
Abhishek smiled, stopped his thrusts and rolled over, pulling me on top of him. I giggled and he kissed my lips.  
I sat up and looked down at Abhishek. His eyes were traveling over my chest and down to where our bodies met. I put my hands on his chest and swiveled my hips.  
I threw my head back and let out a loud groan. This new angle allowed me to get his cock into me way deeper.  
Slowly at first, I started to bounce on his dick.  
"Oh shit babe." he moaned and put his hands on my hips. I closed my eyes and went to work, letting out little "uh uh uh's" as I rode him. It wasn't long until I began to feel my orgasm coming again.  
"Babe," I breathed "I'm close."  
"Mmm me too love, let go."  
My legs were starting to get tired but I pushed myself and rode him faster. I felt myself start clenching around Abhishek's cock and waves of ecstasy took over and shook my body.  
As I came I yelled "Abhishek fuck!" and rode my orgasm out, I heard Abhishek yell "Ahh," and I moaned as I felt him empty his cum into me. A pool of warmth spread out deep inside me and it felt amazing. I continued to ride him until he was all done.  
Exhausted, I rolled over and laid beside him, my head on his chest. For a few minutes, we just lay there spent and trying to catch our breath.  
I looked at him, chuckled and said "I can feel you dripping out of me."  
He smiled and kissed me deeply, our tounges sliding together lazily.  
"I love you." he said looking at me with a smile.  
"I love you too, Abhishek." I replied and leaned in for more kisses.


End file.
